officialmd1456scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare
Plot One night at Camp Little Moose, counseler Burt tells the campers the story of Jerry McCreedy, the meanest counselor in the history of summer camp. His campers put a snake in his backpack and he fell off a cliff in terror, banging his head on all the rocks. Becoming insane, he was dubbed the Woodsman. Suddenly, the Woodsman appears and scares everyone, but it is revealed it was only another counseler, Darryl. Later, Darryl locks the door to the Camp Little Moose Boathouse, but runs into the Woodsman and flees. Burt is awoken by an explosion and discovers the Boathouse was blown up. He sees the Woodsman, who throws his axe at the screen. The next morning, Mystery Incorporated stop off at Camp City Store for supplies because the gang are going to Camp Little Moose, where Fred used to camp. After speaking with the Camp City Store Owner, the gang drive in the Mystery Machine to camp. Everyone is amazed upon seeing a huge, fun camp, but Fred tells them that is the rival camp Camp Big Moose. At the foot of the dam is Little Moose. Upon arrival, the gang meet Burt, who is explaning the events of the previous night to Ranger Knudsen. Burt cancels camp, but three kids, Luke, Trudy and Deacon arrive on the bus, forcing the gang to become counselers. Fred forgets they have a mystery on their hands. That night, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo prepare dinner, during which Scooby briefly sees the Woodsman. Everyone has dinner, while the Woodsman watches from out the the window. The following day, Fred prepares for everyone to swim in the disgusting swamp, but Daphne makes everyone go to the larger, cleaner lake at Camp Big Moose, atop the dam. While swimming, one of the campfire story monsters, the Fishman, attacks them, pushing their canoe off the dam. That night, the group tells Knudsen what they saw. When he leaves, Fred sets a trap and they catch a pretty counseler from Big Moose they saw earlier that day, Jessica. They accuse her of being the monsters, but the Woodsman appears and chases everyone around camp. It vanishes after destroying a bridge Jessica is on. The next day, Jessica gives the group a tour of Big Moose, explaning one of their RVs vanished a few days ago. The gang split up and search for clues. Fred, Daphne, Jessica and Luke look underwater, where Scooby saw a building earlier. Velma, Burt and Trudy drive to Shadow Canyon to find the RV, and learn of the tale of the Spectre of Shadow Canyon. Shaggy and Scooby take Deacon to the Big Moose cafeteria. The underwater group is attacked by the Fishman, which attempts to kidnap Fred. Daphne takes off her oxygen tank and saves him, but the Fishman targets her and almost drowns her. Upon escaping, into an underground cave, they find dynamite and use it to blow up a way out. Shaggy, Scooby and Deacon are chased out of the cafeteria and meet up with Velma, Burt and Trudy at Shadow Canyon. The latter three learn someone has taken a sonar image of the lake. They hear the Spectre, drive off in the jeep as it chases them. Later, Velma decides they should see the store owner again. He tells them that Big Moose Lake used to be Moose Creek, a small town. Gangster Ricky LaRue hid his treasure there and told his partner Babyface Boretti where it was. The dam was later built and the town was flooded. The gang conclude that the culprit wants to use the dynamite to blow the dam and find the treasure, but they want to clear Camp Little Moose out first. They go to tell the others, who explain the Woodsman wrecked the camp and didn't find them...so he thinks it is fine to blow up the dam! The dam does indeed blow, and the group escape in the Mystery Machine. Then, they search Moose Creek for the treasure, which will be revealed at the Summer Solstice, which is tonight. Jessica finds them, explaning Deacon went down there alone. The Woodsman attacks, but Fred, Jessica and Luke knock it out of the tower. Deacon appears, revealing himself as Babyface Boretti. He AND the Woodsman vanish, but the Fishman attacks. The gang catch it and unmask it as the Woodsman, who is Knudsen. Obviously, he and Boretti were looking for the treasure of Ricky Larue. Scooby catches Boretti and the treasure is found. The camps are combined in the end, and a post-credits scene reveals the Spectre of Shadow Canyon is real. Notes Trivia * While there is definitely a real spectre, isn't explained if it actually was Knudsen chasing them in the canyon. Goofs * The Spectre smashes the glass of the jeep during the chase. However, in the next scene when Jessica and Deacon head to the jeep, the glass is fixed. Category:DTV films Category:Films Category:2010